


Toc toc, sto entrando

by AstridDBG



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Nose Fetish, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG
Summary: JookyunXlettore femmina“Scusa la schiettezza, ma hai intenzione di portarmi da qualche parte e continuare la serata?”“Se a te non dispiace”. Certo, a quale persona sana di mente sarebbe dispiaciuto intrattenersi svestiti con un suo idolo?...posso solo immaginare l’espressione sul mio viso, ma sono quasi sicura che sia un misto di adorazione e qualcosa di molto simile al risultato di una lobotomia...





	Toc toc, sto entrando

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Knock knock, I'm going in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882298) by [AstridDBG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridDBG/pseuds/AstridDBG)



> I'm working on the English translation, just wait a bit ;)

Nell’inferno che è la pista da ballo, le luci viola rendono accecanti tutti gli oggetti bianchi, ma anche senza quella enorme felpa candida avrebbe attirato l’attenzione. Si capisce che sa muoversi davvero, non come il resto di noi che ci stiamo dimenando come meduse folgorate, ogni tanto uno spasmo ci fa scattare le braccia in alto, a destra o a sinistra. Come connessi a una stessa rete neurale, ci allontaniamo da lui per dargli spazio e lasciarlo esibirsi nella sua coreografia, ben felici di distrarci momentaneamente dalla nostra caccia notturna. Approfitto di quel momento di pausa per ordinare un drink al bancone. Lui prosegue per qualche minuto, incitato dalla nostra ammirazione, per poi concludere con un esuberante inchino, che io sento di aver già visto. Attirate come orsi dal miele, alcune ragazze si avvicinano a lui, cercando di conquistarselo, almeno il tempo di una notte. Da dove sono non capisco se l’attacco stia dando i suoi frutti, non vedo bene perché il misterioso ragazzo ha la faccia nascosta dalla frangia e da una maschera nera. Dopo qualche minuto di convenevoli, lo vedo allontanarsi dalle sconfitte e dirigersi verso l’uscita, che per una volontà architettonica superiore, si trova vicino al bancone, dove sono io. Lo vedo venire verso di me e per un istante i nostri occhi si incontrano, mi guarda con curiosità, l’unica non asiatica presente al momento nel locale. Gli sorrido e quando si trova a un paio di metri da me, dico a un volume abbastanza alto da farmi sentire, nonostante qui la musica non sia così alta, per agevolare lo svolgersi del servizio di rifornimento alcolici: “Notevole esibizione, quella di poco fa”.  
Lui, forse pensandosi al sicuro dall’essere riconosciuto dato che ero una straniera, nel ringraziare si sposta i capelli con la mano, rendendo più visibile la sua faccia per un momento, ma quell’istante mi è sufficiente. Capisce l’errore che ha commesso quando vede i miei occhi sgranati e il sorriso ebete.  
“Sai chi sono, vero?”  
“Ovvio, sono una Monbebe. Riesco a riconoscervi anche dietro a una maschera, Im Changkyun” dico io fiera.  
Sospirando, si abbassa la maschera e si gira verso il bar tender per chiedergli un drink, sorprendendomi perché pensavo che sarebbe scappato non appena qualcuno lo avesse riconosciuto. Beve un sorso dal suo bicchiere, sempre sotto i miei attenti occhi di fan, pronta a ricordare ogni dettaglio di quell’incontro.  
“Sei qui in vacanza?”  
Tra tutto quello che poteva accadere, una cosa come questa era nella mia lista di probabilità tra i punti ‘vincita alla lotteria’ e ‘trovare per caso un manoscritto raro del 1200 in soffitta’. Uno dei miei idoli mi sta facendo domande. E non sono nemmeno ubriaca! Chiacchieriamo di piccolezze il tempo di finire un drink e ordinarne un altro. Ci andiamo cauti entrambi, ma dato che ci troviamo in un club, è molto probabile che sperassimo di concludere la serata in un certo modo. Guardo l’ora e noto che è ancora abbastanza presto, di solito evito di andare nei locali dopo una certa ora perché si trovano solo prede troppo ubriache per i miei gusti. Prede. Intendevo ragazzi. Sto per dire qualcosa che potrebbe azzerare ogni mia speranza di conoscere più intimamente IM, oppure la mia unica chance. In ogni caso ci sarebbe abbastanza tempo per trovare un ripiego. O annegarsi nell’alcol. La seconda mi sembra un’idea migliore.  
“Scusa la schiettezza, ma hai intenzione di portarmi da qualche parte e continuare la serata?”  
Dalla scomparsa delle sue sopracciglia, arrivate all’altezza dell’attaccatura dei capelli, posso facilmente dedurre di averlo almeno un pochino sorpreso. Ora bisogna solo attendere una risposta, che arriva addirittura più lentamente dei pacchi di album quando ancora non abitavo in Corea, o almeno così pare a me. Per prima cosa noto le labbra che si muovono e poi si fermarono in un mezzo sorriso, poi mi arrivano le parole trasportate dalle onde sonore. Ha detto “Se a te non dispiace”. Certo, a quale persona sana di mente sarebbe dispiaciuto intrattenersi svestiti con un suo idolo? Ovviamente non sono nemmeno riuscita ad aspettare di essere fuori dal locale per approfittarmi di lui, ma era solo un assaggio, letteralmente.  
Per qualche intervento divino, troviamo in pochissimo un taxi. Durante il viaggio non facciamo niente di che, qualche carezza e bacio, colpa della mia paranoia del dover sapere con precisione dove ci stiamo dirigendo. Non so di preciso quanto ci mettiamo ad arrivare, che come scopro più tardi, è il dormitorio, dove mi ha detto che non avrebbe dovuto esserci nessuno a disturbare. Facciamo appena in tempo a toglierci le scarpe che ci avventiamo l’uno sull’altra, senza più timore di essere osservati. L’alcol ci sta dando una mano nell’essere disinibiti, ma siccome non abbiamo esagerato, non è d’intralcio. Finisco contro un muro, una delle due gambe tra le mie, le mani che mi tengono la testa mentre mi bacia a fondo. Io nel frattempo gli accarezzo i fianchi, o meglio i pantaloni, perché entrambi siamo ancora piuttosto vestiti, con mio grande disappunto. Seguendo il muro ci avviciniamo a una delle camere. Non so come ma ci rendiamo conto che qualcuno sta tentando di entrare in casa. Siamo ancora con i vestiti addosso, quindi non ci avrebbero trovato in una mise compromettente. Lui mi guarda e mi chiede se posso andare nella stanza che mi indica, mentre controlla chi è. Non ho nulla in contrario quindi vado. La stanza è buia e mi metto contro la porta con un orecchio per capire chi sia arrivato. Riconosco la voce di Wonho che spiega di aver dimenticato una cosa da portare in palestra, quindi in breve tempo dovrebbe andarsene. Mi giro con le spalle alla porta e tiro un sospiro di sollievo. Nel frattempo i miei occhi si sono abituati alla mancanza di illuminazione, e vedono che in verità la stanza non è completamente immersa nelle tenebre, ma c’è una minuscola fonte di luce: lo scherno di un portatile. E illuminato dai led, c’è un Jooheon dagli occhi spalancati, che non respira e con una mano si tiene il petto. Il mio ingresso ha interrotto la sua attività, sulla quale non avevo nessun dubbio: si stava masturbando. Per qualche secondo ci guardiamo, imbarazzati come potrebbero esserlo due sconosciuti che scoprono che uno dei due sta praticando autoerotismo e l’altro è per di più un intruso. Poi lui si riprende qual tanto che basta per rendersi conto della seconda cosa, ovvero che sono un’estranea e non dovrei trovarmi lì. Si sistema velocemente in modo da alzarsi senza mostrare ciò che non si dovrebbe far vedere a nessuno senza che ve ne abbia dato il consenso. Mi si avvicina e mi prende per un braccio per bloccarmi, trascinandomi poi al centro della stanza.  
“Chi cazzo sei? Che ci fai qui?” mi chiede con sgarbatezza, ma posso capirne il motivo. A una domanda del genere, in un’altra occasione avrei sicuramento risposto con lo stesso tono, ma ritrovandomi nel ruolo di sconfinatrice, il mio cervello pensa solo ‘ _toc toc sto entrando_ ’ in loop. Opto per la verità.  
“Scusa, sono venuta qui con Changk…”  
“Sì, e io dovrei crederci” – mi interrompe lui, sprezzante.  
In quel momento Dio ha probabilmente guardato giù e ha mandato aiuto a una povera peccatrice quale sono, perché si apre la porta ed entra IM, accendendo la luce, accecandoci come talpe per un istante.  
“Ehi, hai fatto appena in tempo ad entrare o Wonho ti avrebbe vis…” si interrompe appena vede che purtroppo qualcuno mi ha visto, e soprattutto mi sta stritolando un braccio.  
“Merda hyung, va tutto bene, lasciala, è con me! Comunque, cosa ci fai tu qui?”  
Prima mi aveva detto che Jooheon si trovava da qualche parte alla compagnia a lavorare su qualcosa per il prossimo comeback. Jooheon mi guarda e accenna qualcosa sul fatto di aver dimenticato una cosa a casa, ma poi ha iniziato a lavorare al computer e ha perso la cognizione del tempo nella sua stanza al buio. In quel momento sto guardando IM, quindi riesco a vedere le rotelle del suo cervello che cercano di analizzare quello che ha appena detto l’amico e di trovare la cosa che lo turba e che non quadra.  
“Si stava segando” dichiaro io, sorprendendo entrambi.  
Il sangue nel mio braccio, che aveva ricominciato a scorrere, visto che in un momento imprecisato dell’immediato passato Jooheon aveva allentato la presa, si ferma di nuovo. Lui poi mi libera definitivamente, va a prendere le sue cose per togliere il disturbo, e togliersi dall’imbarazzo. Il giovane rapper però gli si mette davanti e gli chiede se abbia bisogno di lui. Il più grande scuote la testa e fa per uscire, ma gli metto la mano sulla spalla.  
“Non devi andartene per forza, questa è la tua stanza” dico scioccando sia lui che IM, ma che in fondo poteva aspettarselo, dato il discorso che avevamo fatto prima di decidere di venire qui.  
Allora Changkyun chiede di nuovo all’altro se abbia bisogno di lui, ma stavolta ha un tono diverso, anche l’offerta sottintesa di un genere completamente differente, negli occhi una luce speranzosa. Io prendo le cose che Jooheon tiene in mano e le metto da parte, per evitare che ci disturbino dopo. IM si avvicina a lui e fa per slacciargli i jeans ma li trova già aperti, eredità delle attività che ho interrotto poco prima, allora alza un poco la maglietta. Jooheon si divincola, lanciandomi un’occhiata stranita mentre si abbassa la maglia ed esclama:  
“Changkyun, ma cosa stai facendo? Lasciami.”  
“Non c’è problema” diciamo all’unisono IM ed io, cosa che ci fa ridacchiare con complicità. IM si appoggia con la schiena alla porta e trascina contro di sé un sempre più confuso Jooheon. Gli mette un braccio attorno alla vita e appoggia la mano sul suo fianco, non proprio uno di fronte all’altro, ma i loro corpi si toccano, il lato sinistro di Jooheon perpendicolare al più giovane. Con la bocca si avvicina all’orecchio sullo stesso lato e gli dice di fidarsi di lui. Io nel frattempo mi avvicino ad entrambi, formando un triangolo di corpi, alzo il braccio sinistro per posare la mano dietro il collo di Jooheon, mi aiuto alzandomi in punta di piedi e dopo un secondo le nostre labbra si toccano. Jooheon apre gli occhi più che può, sorpreso, e si tira indietro prima che abbia il tempo di approfondire la sua conoscenza.  
Il movimento lo sbilancia, ed IM è rapido a sfruttare questo istante per girare l’amico di schiena, tirarselo contro completamente e bloccargli gli arti davanti, abbracciandolo stretto.  
“Hyung, ti prego, fidati di me per questa volta. Fidati di noi.”  
Jooheon si calma, avendo sentito poche volte il maknae pregarlo. Muove il braccio leggermente, chiedendo spazio, e IM gliene lascia abbastanza da liberare le braccia, ma non pensa nemmeno a sciogliere l’abbraccio. Mi riavvicino e stavolta aspetto che sia Jooheon a prendere l’iniziativa. Mi guarda fisso negli occhi per qualche istante, poi mi prende il viso tra le mani e lentamente si avvicina, fino ad appoggiarsi con la fronte contro alla mia ed emettere un lungo sospiro. Dopo un secondo le sue labbra soffici avviluppano le mie. Anche le nostre lingue si incontrano e iniziano timidamente a giocare. Sento una mano dietro al collo e con sorpresa capisco che è di IM, che mi sta tirando contro Jooheon, apparentemente gustandosi la scena. Sento anche un movimento all’altezza della mia pancia, interrompo un momento il bacio e vedo che la mano sinistra di IM è nei pantaloni di Jooheon, che getta la testa all’indietro, appoggiandola alla spalla di IM e guardandolo negli occhi, per la prima da quando è iniziata la performance. IM lo sorprende leccandogli l’orecchio velocemente, Jooheon si tira su quindi, e IM inizia a mordicchiargli e succhiargli il collo, lievemente per non rischiare di lasciare dei segni evidenti. Io mi perdo un momento ad osservarli, una visione erotica senza pari e senza precedenti nelle mie esperienze dirette, se non nella mia mente da shipper hardcore. Dal collo, pian piano risale, lungo la mandibola, andando pericolosamente verso la bocca. Ma il più vecchio non è ancora pronto a essere baciato dall’amico e si allontana. Finalmente si accorge che sono ferma ad osservarli, posso solo immaginare l’espressione sul mio viso, ma sono quasi sicura che sia un misto di adorazione e qualcosa di molto simile al risultato di una lobotomia, e un lieve rossore imbarazzato gli ricopre le orecchie, mente abbassa lo sguardo e ride sommessamente. Gli sforzi congiunti di IM e miei hanno dato i loro frutti e si può notare chiaramente un rigonfiamento nei pantaloni di Jooheon. Allungo la mano anche io ma lui mi ferma, subito sgridato dal più giovane. Vedendo che non se la sente ancora, decido di cambiare obiettivo e con le dita gioco col bordo della maglietta, poi metto le mani sotto di essa, guardando Jooheon. negli occhi. Quando vedo che mi sta lasciando fare, alzo lentamente il tessuto, percepisco che dietro, IM sta facendo lo stesso. Accarezzo per bene tutto l’addome, tonico ma senza la tanto promessa tartaruga, cosa che apprezzo molto. Arrivo al torace e trovo i capezzoli, ci giro attorno con le dita, ma poi lascio perdere perché ho intenzione di dedicarmici dopo. Gli togliamo definitivamente la maglietta e subito Jooheon si mette le braccia davanti come per coprirsi, non certo perché abbia freddo. IM mi guarda e sta per dire qualcosa ma si ferma quando vede che do uno schiaffetto alle braccia di Jooheon per fargli capire che non deve vergognarsi del suo fisico. Guardandoci, IM ed io ci sentiamo improvvisamente troppo vestiti. Lui fa per spogliarsi da solo ma lo fermo e gli tolgo io la felpa bianca che poco prima mi aveva tanto attirato: già che ci sono voglio gustarmi tutto, non posso non spogliare personalmente un esemplare di Changkyun. Una volta che anche lui è a torso nudo, alzo le braccia e mi lascio spogliare la metà superiore, restando solo in reggiseno. Ora che siamo tutti meno vestiti, mi accorgo che io e IM non ci siamo ancora baciati dall’inizio del ménage a tre. Non perdo tempo e mi incollo a lui, prima con le labbra, poi con il resto del corpo. Non c’è modo di evitare di accorgermi che anche lui non è rimasto indifferente al mio limone con Jooheon. Quando sento una mano fredda come la morte che mi tocca la schiena, mi ritraggo lasciandomi scappare un gridolino di sorpresa, capendo di aver fatto un errore e subito non avverto più la mano.  
“Scusa, non mi aspettavo che la tua mano fosse cosi fredda” spiego a Jooheon, che si è allontanato, come per lasciare a me e IM un po’ di privacy, cosa che non vogliamo. “Toccami così te la scaldo” proseguo, sentendo IM che lievemente, accostando la bocca al mio orecchio, mi ringrazia, non facendosi sentire da Jooheon. Siccome lui non dà segni di volersi muovere, mi allungo a prendergli la mano, la appoggio alla mia guancia qualche istante, poi la bacio teneramente, prima di appoggiarla di nuovo contro la mia schiena. Aspetto di essere sicura che non la tolga prima di tornare a dedicarmi al giovane rapper, o meglio al neo che ha sul collo. Dietro di me, l’altro rapper si è avvicinato, con una mano sposta i miei capelli di lato, per fare spazio alla sua bocca, che mi mordicchia, partendo dalla spalla, fino ad arrivare all’orecchio, dove mi sussurra:  
“Sii gentile con collo di Changkyun, non puoi lasciare marchi evidenti.”  
“Hyung, che guastafeste” commenta il più giovane, allungando un braccio per scompigliare i capelli all’altro.  
Il braccio sinistro di Jooheon ci avvolge e gentilmente ci tira indietro, verso il centro della stanza, poi verso uno dei letti. Si siede sul bordo e mi fa posizionare al suo fianco, un braccio appoggiato per puntellarsi e con l’altra mano inizia ad esplorare ogni centimetro della mia pelle nuda. Ricominciamo a baciarci, teneramente, a differenza di prima. Con le mani decido di esplorare in modo più approfondito la bellezza del suo petto, e soprattutto dei capezzoli, miei adorati. Vorrei anche assaggiarli ma non riesco ancora a staccarmi dalle labbra. Nel frattempo IM si è inginocchiato per terra, di fronte a noi, e mi appoggia una mano sul ginocchio e pian piano sale, con movimenti circolari, massaggiando la mia gamba. Quando ne ho abbastanza dei capezzoli turgidi di Jooheon, scendo lentamente, e IM invece sale, riflettendo i miei movimenti. La mia mano incontra una resistenza, ma essendo slacciati, i jeans non mi disturbano più di tanto e finalmente mi avvicino a ciò che desideravo toccare prima, ovvero il pene di Jooheon. Non appena la mia mano si appoggia alle forme ancora imprigionate dalle mutande, le dita di Changkyun arrivano alla loro meta, ovvero le mie parti intime, anche loro protette da un sottile strato di stoffa, bagnato. Guardo il più giovane negli occhi e quando muovo la mano sulla lunghezza di Jooheon, IM lentamente accarezza la mia vulva, mimando i miei movimenti con una leggera pressione che mi fa accelerare il battito immediatamente e allargare le gambe per dargli più libero accesso. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di IM, che mi hanno catturato come la tela di un ragno, un ragno consapevole di essere molto sexy. Lui pian piano si avvicina alla mia mano che sta ancora accarezzando Jooheon, e abbassa la testa di lato per non distogliere lo sguardo e con la sua famosa lunga lingua inizia a dare dei piccoli colpi, andando a tempo con i movimenti della mano sulle mie mutandine. Sapere che sia io che Jooheon stiamo ricevendo quasi lo stesso trattamento, mi fa eccitare tantissimo, e non posso non lasciarmi sfuggire un sospiro estasiato, che fa sfoggiare ad IM il suo sorriso birichino. Non ci eravamo accorti che Jooheon aveva gli occhi chiusi, che a quanto pare ha aperto nel sentirmi emettere un suono.  
“Changkyun ma cosa stai facendo?” questa domanda faceva trasparire una preoccupazione più che comprensibile. Nessuno di noi tre si sarebbe aspettato che succedesse una cosa del genere quella sera. Ma né IM né io ci saremmo fermati o avremmo permesso a Jooheon di avere ripensamenti in corso d’opera. Difatti IM nemmeno gli risponde e prima che qualcuno possa fermarlo, abbassa le mutande a Jooheon, il tanto che basta per prendere in bocca la sua punta, e la mia mano si avvolge quasi automaticamente alla base, invece. Poi metto un dito sulle labbra arrossate di Jooheon e gli dico che le uniche domande che può fare devono riguardare qualche cosa nella sfera sessuale che vuole fare e se ha delle preferenze. Tutto il resto non è ammesso, deve solo provare piacere, stasera. Faccio appena in tempo a finire la frase che IM sposta le mie mutandine e mi pizzica gentilmente il clitoride, facendomi gridare, oltre che a procurarmi uno spasmo lungo tutta una gamba. Ormai ha la bocca contro la mia mano, quindi sento le labbra che si muovono in un sorriso soddisfatto, in risposta alla mia reazione. Non posso permettergli di essere così tranquillo, quindi allungo il piede e glielo strofino all’altezza dell’inguine, sorprendendolo; si stacca da Jooheon.  
“Mi piace il gioco a cui stai giocando, baby.”  
Gli faccio l’occhiolino e gli rispondo, mandandogli un bacio volante: “Siamo in tre a giocare, cucciolo.”  
Si ferma un istante e mi guarda con un’espressione che non riesco a decifrare, non capisco nemmeno se sia una cosa positiva o no, ma subito dopo torna un mezzo sorriso.  
“Allora riprendiamo, togli la mano”.  
Faccio come dice e riprende a fare il pompino a Jooheon, stavolta andando sempre più giù, fino a toccare la base col naso. Ammetto di avere un fetish per il naso di Changkyun, ma sono sicura che anche per altri quella sarebbe stata una visione celestiale. Sono certa che Jooheon non stia avendo pensieri coerenti in questo momento, IM si sta impegnando davvero molto nel soddisfare l’amico, senza forzarsi. Il modo in cui va su e giù con la testa, incavando le guance mentre succhia, mi ipnotizza, facendomi eccitare tantissimo, anche essendo solo una spettatrice. Quando inizia a mormorare, le vibrazioni fanno reagire Jooheon, che mette la mano sulla fronte del giovane come a dirgli di allontanarsi. Ma IM non vuole, e in fondo nemmeno Jooheon, che non cerca davvero di forzarlo via. Allora io gli sposto la mano dietro la testa di IM, e ci lascio pure la mia. Im mi guarda e chiude gli occhi, e credo che abbia capito cosa vorrei che facesse. Una volta che arriva fino in fondo, contro la base, io inizio a premere la mano dietro la sua testa, impedendogli di tornare indietro e prendere aria. Non so come abbia capito le mie intenzioni, e soprattutto che mi abbia lasciato fare, dimostrandomi tutta questa fiducia. Lo lascio andare e lui apre gli occhi, mi guarda e vedo ancora lo stesso sguardo di prima, quello che non riuscivo a decifrare. Prende un respiro profondo, e stavolta è Jooheon che lo tira verso di sé. Io allora accarezzo la faccia, gli tolgo un po’ di sudore dalla fronte e gioco con la sua orecchia. Temo che Jooheon sia troppo perso nel suo piacere e che dovrei ricordargli che IM ha bisogno di respirare, ma mi sbaglio. IM sta leccando la lunghezza di Jooheon lentamente, quando ho un’idea. Gli metto ancora la mano dietro a testa e lui fa per chiudere gli occhi, ma gli dico di non farlo e di guardarmi. Mentre lo guido contro Jooheon, con le dita dei piedi, che per tutto il tempo hanno continuato a stimolare il giovane, premo sulla sua punta, lui geme e in quell’istante lo spingo fino in fondo, prendendolo di sorpresa. Viene liberato subito dopo da Jooheon, che si tira indietro, ansimando.  
“Basta, basta, vi prego, non resisto più!”  
IM si alza e si stira le gambe, succhiandosi le dita bagnate dei miei umori. Io mi tolgo la gonna e mi alzo, aderendo al corpo del giovane e buttandogli un braccio attorno al collo e uno attorno alla vita. Avevo intenzione di baciarlo ma vengo distratta dal neo sul collo. Ho già detto che è il mio punto debole? Il giovane dopo poco mi mette un dito sotto al mento e mi fa alzare la testa, così da potermi riportare sulla giusta via. La sua lingua è qualcosa di meraviglioso, è davvero lunghissima. La mia mano, dalla sua schiena, scende, infilandosi nei pantaloni e nelle mutande, arrivo alla sua natica, cerco di prenderne il più possibile con la mia piccola mano e strizzo forte. Anche se non sembra, IM ha un culo degno di tale nome. Per curiosità, strizzo un po’ anche l’altro gluteo, ma non posso decidere quale sia il mio preferito. Sorpresa che abbia ancora i pantaloni addosso, glieli faccio togliere, poi realizzo che fino a poco fa ci eravamo dedicati quasi esclusivamente a Jooheon, questo era il motivo. Mi giro di nuovo verso Jooheon, che ci sta osservando. Anche lui è troppo vestito ancora. Mi tolgo l’intimo e lo lancio da quale parte, poi mi avvicino al più grande, mi chino e gli inizio a sfilare i pantaloni, quando sento IM che si appoggia al mio sedere e si strofina leggermente. Ovviamente mi sono messa in questa posizione apposta, ma non mi aspettavo che si sarebbe tolto l’intimo subito, quindi quando mi rendo conto che siamo pelle a pelle, mi devo reggere a qualcosa, nella fattispecie mi puntello sulle cosce di Jooheon e appoggio la testa contro la sua spalla, giusto il tempo perché il mio cervello riprenda a funzionare. Cosa che è vera fino a quando non rialzo la testa e vedo Jooheon così vicino a me. La sua faccia è una meraviglia ultraterrena, quasi più delle sue cosce. Sento il bisogno di mordergli una guancia e leccare la fossetta in mezzo ad essa. Non sono una fan delle fossette ma quelle del rapper sono un’eccezione, o forse appunto perché sono le sue. Quando finisce il mio momento fetish, vado alla sua bocca, che partecipa attivamente alle mie attenzioni. Le sue labbra sono pienissime, le succhio come caramelle, e come succede per i dolci, alla fine le mordo sempre, invece che lasciarle sciogliere. Nel frattempo, le sue mani risalgono le mie braccia, accarezzandomi con forza, ma non tanto da darmi fastidio, quanto bastava a ricordarmi che sebbene apparisse delicato, era comunque un uomo. Come se potessi dimenticarmelo, sbuffo internamente. Le sue mani, dalle spalle si muovono verso i lati del mio torace e poi verso il davanti, prendendo ognuna un seno. Non so se voglio che usi la stessa forza che ha usato fino ad adesso sul resto del mio corpo, o se voglio che sia delicato, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa voglio ora. IM continua a strofinarsi contro il mio sedere e a fare affondi, usando lo spazio tra le mie natiche come guida. Guardo Jooheon negli occhi, lui mi guarda di rimando, e inizia a giocare con le mie tette, controllando dalla mia espressione se la cosa mi sta piacendo oppure no. Inizia coi pollici a fare dei cerchi attorno ai miei capezzoli, che come soldati si portano subito sull’attenti, Jooheon sorride soddisfatto della mia reazione, regalandomi le due fossette più profonde del mondo, gli occhi così stretti che quasi non si vede che sono aperti. Poi me li tira leggermente e me li prende tra indice e medio, stringendo, e con i pollici continua a titillarli. Jooheon guarda dietro di me, e probabilmente IM gli dice qualcosa che io non sento, perché poi mi prende per le mani e me le guida dietro il suo collo, in modo che sia appoggiata alle sue spalle con gli avambracci, ora la mia parte superiore è più in alto rispetto a prima e le mie tette sono praticamente in faccia Jooheon, che si lecca le labbra, gli occhi incollati al mio petto invece che alla mia faccia, ma in questo caso non ne sono infastidita. Spesso ci si dimentica che IM è birichino, ed io l’avevo momentaneamente rimosso dal mio cervello. Ma un movimento e subito mi torna in mente: ora il giovane ha messo il suo cazzo tra le mie gambe, che poi mi tocca per farmi capire di stringere, e inizia ad affondare in quello spazio, sfregando quindi contro la parte esterna della vagina. Quando dopo qualche affondo arriva a sfiorarmi il clitoride, gonfio, mi sposto in avanti, ora sbattendo letteralmente le tette in faccia a Jooheon, che geme di piacere. Probabilmente era questo che gli aveva detto prima il maknae, non capisco come possa non averlo sentito anche io. Io cerco di non muovermi più di tanto, e anche IM non fa più movimenti tanto bruschi, visto che ora Jooheon ha un mio capezzolo in bocca, non vorrei mai che me mordesse più forte del necessario. A quanto pare Jooheon è ipnotizzato dal mio seno, cerca di prenderne il più possibile in bocca, mentre io lo tiro contro di me, con le mani perse tra i suoi capelli o che giocano con le sue orecchie.  
“Mi spiace interrompere, so che potremmo continuare ancora, ma ho paura che tra poco non saremo più soli” dice a un certo punto IM.  
Con un sospiro Jooheon libera la mia tetta che probabilmente mi resterà per sempre più grande dell’altra, grazie alle sue attenzioni. Non che mi stia lamentando, eh. IM ci dice che torna subito, io mi giro a guardarlo, ammirando il sedere, prima di mettermi a cavalcioni di Jooheon e ci baciamo un po’, le sue mani raggiungono subito il mio culo, attirandomi più vicino a lui, io mi aggrappo alle sue braccia, che vorrei portarmi a casa come trofeo di guerra. Nel frattempo sento che IM è tornato e sta preparano qualcosa. Mi giro, appoggiando un braccio sulle spalle di Jooheon, lui ancora incollato al mio didietro. Il giovane ha portato qualche asciugamano, un paio di cuscini e preservativi, che lancia a Jooheon. Mi alzo e lo raggiungo, lui mi guarda il petto e sgrana gli occhi.  
“Hyung, che diavolo le hai fatto?“ Jooheon lo guarda, fingendo di non capire. “Potevi almeno fare la stessa cosa anche dall’altra parte” prosegue, abbassandosi poi a mordicchiare e succhiare il capezzolo che si era salvato. La risata di Jooheon vale tutto il dolore che so che sentirò domani. IM non lo abusa come aveva fatto l’amico, certo, però quando si stacca è soddisfatto del risultato, ora ho entrambi i seni più o meno dello stesso rosso. Jooheon nel frattempo si è messo il profilattico, gli faccio segno di raggiungerci, e mi si piazza praticamente addosso, schiacciandomi contro l’altro ragazzo.  
“Lasciatemi respirare, devo pensare a cosa fare ora” mi lamento ma senza troppa convinzione. Non so che fare, non so che intenzioni abbia Jooheon, certo dopo l’inizio un po’ titubante si è lasciato andare, altroché. Ovviamente non voglio lasciarlo da parte, chi sano di mente lo farebbe? Non credo che IM avrà qualcosa da ridire, comunque vadano le cose, anche se preferirebbe includere Jooheon, come ha fatto capire prima. Ma la cosa che mi fa decidere è la frase che sento subito dopo.  
“Cosa avete intenzione di fare?” chiede il più grande. L’uso della seconda persona e non della prima plurale mi fa torcere le budella. Mi libero da loro, do una pacca sulla chiappa di Jooheon, che si finge sorpreso, prima di appoggiarsi all’altro, un braccio sulle sue spalle. Io prendo l’asciugamano e lo stendo per terra, vicino al letto, e prendo il cuscino, appoggiandolo contro la struttura. Dico a Jooheon di mettersi per terra, seduto. Lo fa, guardandomi curioso, poi gli dico di reclinarsi un po’, appoggiandosi al letto con parte della schiena. A vederlo steso così mi si stringe il cuore, tanto è bello, vorrei fargli una foto e metterla nel portafogli tipo santino, per i momenti brutti. Mi metto con i piedi ai lati delle sue gambe, lui mi guarda dal basso, lentamente dandosi qualche strofinata al pene. Poi ho un’idea: chiedo ad IM se hanno uno specchio, di quelli per l’intera figura. Mi guarda alzando un sopracciglio e dice che va a prenderlo. Mi volto e mi metto in ginocchio, dando le spalle a Jooheon, le cui mani automaticamente vanno sui miei fianchi. Io faccio per abbassarmi ma lui mi ferma. Mi giro a guardarlo per chiedere spiegazioni.  
“È questo quello che vuoi davvero? Sei venuta qui con Changkyun.” Guardandolo negli occhi, gli metto una mano su una guancia, prima di baciarlo teneramente.  
“Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto, credi davvero che non ti avrei già detto no, se non ti avessi voluto? Non è perché lui mi ha fatto gli occhi dolci. Ora metti da parte questi pensieri e fottimi” dico, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Aspetta! Stai dicendo di essere immune alla sua espressione da cucciolo? Nemmeno noi resistiamo e facciamo quasi sempre quello che vuole.”  
“Non ho detto che non funzioni, ma credo che la usi solo quando sa che non siamo davvero contrari a fare quello che vuole. Sono certa che se tu dicessi chiaramente che non ti va, non ti obbligherebbe. Tu volevi tutto questo” concludo. Mentre parlavamo mi ha lasciato andare, quindi ora sono mezza seduta su una sua coscia.  
“Ma come fai a conoscerlo così bene? Siete amici?”  
“In verità ci siamo appena incontrati” rispondo io ridendo. “Però ho sempre avuto intuito e capisco abbastanza bene come sono le persone.” E a proposito di questo, ho come l’impressione che IM ci stia mettendo molto apposta, ha sentito che stavamo parlando e ci sta lasciando il tempo. Ripeto a Jooheon di fidarsi di noi e ritorniamo nella posizione di prima, ma stavolta non mi ferma. Con una mano gli prendo il pene per indirizzarlo nel posto giusto e mi abbasso, lentamente. Entrambi gemiamo, lui avvolto dalle mie calde pareti, io riempita dalla sua durezza. Subito dopo entra IM, ma noto che non ci guarda immediatamente. Invece chiede dove mettere lo specchio, e lo posiziona seguendo le mie indicazioni. Poi gli faccio cenno di avvicinarsi e controllo di riuscire a vedere Jooheon nello specchio. Non ci ha ancora guardato da quando è entrato, mi sto preoccupando. Gli prendo in mano il cazzo e faccio per portarmelo alla bocca, e ancora vedo che sta guardando in alto, cercando di evitarci.  
“Ehi, guardami!”  
Lui mi sorprende sfilandosi dalle mie mani e chinandosi per baciarmi sulla guancia, prima di ficcarmi con forza la lingua in bocca, senza riflettere stringo i muscoli attorno a Jooheon, che geme, sorpreso.  
“Grazie di tutto” dice IM, completamente fuori luogo rispetto al contesto, tanto da lasciarmi perplessa. La butto sul ridere.  
“Va bene. Per la consulenza psicologica potete pagarmi in natura, ora vieni qui”  
Stavolta IM mi prende le mani e me le fa appoggiare alle sue gambe, mi dice di aprire la bocca, e io scherzosamente scuoto la testa, se crede che non me la sia presa prima quando mi ha tolto il giocattolo dalle mani, si sbaglia di grosso. Intanto muovo il bacino, facendo piccoli cerchi, mentre j spinge leggermente. Sento qualcosa che mi sbatte sulla guancia e mi lancio nella mia migliore esibizione del meme che sbatte gli occhi confuso e sorpreso. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo il rapper con un sopracciglio sollevato e un’espressione come per dire “Beh, allora? Che cosa stai aspettando”. Mi mette la punta del suo pene contro le labbra, che tengo ben serrate prima, ma poi lasciando uscire la punta della lingua, per leccargli la goccia che si è formata sulla fessura. Inizia a tracciare il contorno delle mie labbra con la punta del pene, cosicché ogni tanto entri in contatto la mia lingua. Quando penso di averlo punito abbastanza, dischiudo le labbra e lo lascio entrare un poco, non allargando le labbra per non rendergli le cose facili. Ma entrambi sappiamo che questa non è la tappa finale, quindi non ci sforziamo più di tanto, lui entrando e uscendo dalla mia bocca lentamente, io succhiandolo e leccandolo con poca convinzione. Il mio vero obiettivo è riflesso nello specchio, occhi semi aperti e labbra dischiuse. Inizio ad aumentare la velocita con cui mi impalo su di lui, stringendo ritmicamente i muscoli, sempre più frequentemente. Le sue mani iniziano a stritolare sempre più forte i miei fianchi, sicuro domani avrò dei segni. Sento che ci stiamo avvicinando, le sue spinte sempre più forti, mi viene incontro, un dolce rumore di carne contro carne, la più antica delle canzoni. I nostri occhi si incontrano nello specchio, i suoi sono incantevoli, riflettono tutta la potenza che sento sulla mia pelle, dentro di me, sembrano gli occhi di quanto si esibisce sul palco, rappando come una tigre, come suo solito. Concentrata sul suo viso, non mi accorgo che una mano si è spostata davanti, e ha iniziato a strofinarmi il clitoride, provocandomi uno scatto in tutto il corpo. Non sarebbe stata una brutta cosa, se non stessi dando piacere a un’altra persona contemporaneamente con la mia bocca, che distratta non riesce a prendere il cazzo di IM e mi fa finire con la faccia contro il suo inguine. Sento IM che ride, e avrei potuto sentirmi in imbarazzo, se non fosse che sono persa nel piacere, le mani di Jooheon implacabili, e le sue spinte che stanno iniziando a perdere il ritmo, mentre lo sento tremare sotto di me. Mi appoggio con la faccia sul fianco di IM, e guardo nello specchio. La faccia è di Jooheon imperlata di sudore, i capelli che gli cadono scomposti, l’espressione sull’orlo del completamento, che probabilmente riflette la mia, e quando fa un mezzo sorrisino, è il mio clou per venire, non riesco a evitare di stringere forte Jooheon, che riempie il preservativo subito dopo, aggrottando il naso, in un’espressione che avrei definito carina se fossimo stati in un’altra situazione.  
“Gimme a sec” incapace momentaneamente di parlare in coreano, dico ad IM, che mi sposta indietro i capelli teneramente. Poi mi spinge verso Jooheon, mentre entrambi riprendiamo un po’ coscienza di chi siamo. Sono praticamente sdraiata sul più grande, come una bambina, le sue braccia si avvolgono attorno a me come automaticamente e mi tiene su una coscia. Con le dita con cui mi ha fatto venire, ancora bagnate dei miei umori, traccia un percorso sul mio corpo, salendo fino a portarsele alle labbra e succhiandosele fino a pulirle completamente. Sento IM che si avvicina e chiede qualcosa a Jooheon, ma il mio sguardo non si distoglie dalle labbra di Jooheon quindi non posso sapere cosa abbia detto. Mi rendo conto che il giovane è inginocchiato, praticamente a cavallo della gamba destra di Jooheon, mentre io sono sull’altra, soltanto quando mette una mano nei suoi capelli, rivelando la fronte perfetta, rilassata post coito, e gli si fionda sulla bocca. Ma nonostante questo, il resto del bacio è tenero e superficiale, gli angoli delle bocche di entrambi tendono verso l’alto, i corpi aderenti l’uno all’altro, un braccio di Jooheon si sposta da me e va a circondare quello del giovane, per premerselo forte contro. Non mi tengo certo in disparte, quindi allungo le mani e con una inizio a strofinare il pene di Jooheon, mente con l’altra massaggio delicatamente le sue palle, non mi sono dimenticata che lui ancora non è venuto. Dà un ultimo bacio a più grande, appoggiando solo le labbra, mi prende le mani e me le allontana. Poi chiede a Jooheon se può tenermi o è troppo scomodo. Senza rispondere Jooheon mi prende e mi risistema, più o meno come eravamo prima che IM si riavvicinasse, solo che mi mette le mani sotto alle ginocchia.  
IM a quanto pare è soddisfatto, però si sdraia davanti a noi, mi guarda, col mezzo sorriso che non promette niente di buono, e mi dice: “Prima però ho bisogno di un po’ della tua energia, fammene bere un sorso.”  
Oh God, non l’ha detto davvero, penso. Vorrei dargli uno scappellotto, ma non faccio in tempo prima che Jooheon mi tiri su le gambe, divaricandole, e che IM si avventi sulla mia vagina; quando lo fa non ho più niente da rimproverargli. Con la punta della lingua gira attorno al clitoride che mi provoca una mini scossa ma nulla di più. Poi lentamente scende, sempre usando solo la punta della sua famosa lunghissima lingua, facendo piccoli movimenti circolari, come dei ghirigori erotici. Insinua la punta leggermente nel buco dell’uretra, ma si sposta subito. Fa un piccolo cerchio attorno alla vagina ma poi prosegue e arriva al perineo. Da lì, appoggia tutta la lingua contro la mia pelle e lentamente risale. Le mani di Jooheon sono l’unico motivo per cui sono ferma e non mi sto spingendo con tutta la forza contro la faccia di IM. Sono quasi della consistenza di un budino quando sento che mi penetra con la lingua, anticipando quello che ha intenzione di fare a breve, ma con altre parti del corpo. Alza gli occhi e per un istante ci guardiamo, ma vengono subito distratta dal fatto che stia sfregando il naso contro il mio clitoride, ruotando la testa verso destra e verso sinistra. Ho già detto che ho un fetish per il naso di Changkyun? Se si potesse, e se non fosse inquietante, creerei una religione solo per adorarlo. Getto la testa indietro perché so che se continuassi a guardare quella scena meravigliosa, verrei, e non voglio farlo prima di sentire IM dentro di me. Jooheon è rapido a sfruttare l’occasione e a catturarmi le labbra con le sue, distraendomi abbastanza da non rendermi conto che il giovane si è fermato lì sotto, se non quando sento qualcosa che non è una lingua contro le mie parti intime. Mi separo da Jooheon, che però come un vampiro si attacca al mio collo, mordicchiandomi e succhiando. IM, dopo essersi arrotolato il preservativo, si è avvicinato e ora è in ginocchio tra le nostre gambe, mette le braccia ai lati delle nostre teste, contro il bordo del letto, per avere un punto a cui appoggiarsi. Il maknae non è famoso per avere un corpo possente, anzi è uno dei più esili del gruppo, però ad averlo così, sopra di me, non si direbbe, sembra molto imponente. Quando inizia a spingersi dentro di me, lo fa implacabilmente, ora che è il suo turno, finalmente. Inutile dire che entrambi siamo quasi al limite della nostra resistenza, dati gli interminabili preliminari. La sua faccia sopra la mia, mi guarda con gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca leggermente aperta, la stessa posa di quando osserva i video delle sue esibizioni a Show! Music Core. Sento il mio orgasmo crescere, ormai manca poco, il cazzo di IM che preme forte contro l’alto, uscendo quasi completamente da me prima di rientrare con una forza che solo per poco non mi fa provare dolore. I miei muscoli si tendono sempre di più, rendendo più difficili i suoi movimenti e imprigionandolo in una morsa erotica. Ancora poche spinte e vengo, uno spasmo che mi fa accartocciare in modo doloroso le dita dei piedi. Poco dopo sento IM che si ferma, la sua guancia appoggiata alla mia, poi da un altro paio di colpi, per terminare il proprio piacere. Si sfila da me e si disfa della protezione, per poi sedersi davanti a noi a riprendersi, un sorriso soddisfatto da gatto che ha mangiato il canarino si distende sulla sua faccia. Jooheon mi fa distendere le gambe, prima che mi vengano i crampi per la tensione, grazie per la premura, per poi iniziare a portarsi in posizione seduta, muovendo anche me. Ah-a, mossa sbagliata. Inizio a vedere le stelle, e la mia testa si muove pericolosamente verso il pavimento. Fortunatamente quattro mano sono prontamente in mio soccorso e mi fermano.  
“Gimme a minute” dico stavolta, facendo ridere i due. Ottimo, almeno loro contenti della mia incapacità di fare cose complesse, nell’immediato. Mi lasciano sdraiare a terra un attimo, con la testa appoggiata al miglior cuscino del mondo, la coscia di Jooheon, che con le mani mi accarezza i capelli.  
“Joohoney one hunnit” dico appena mi riprendo un po’. Vedo il colore che abbandona la faccia di Jooheon, appena realizza perché conosco il suo nomignolo. Ha le orecchie in fiamme quando parla.  
“Ah che vergogna, fare queste cose con una Monbebe!”  
Ci asciughiamo velocemente e sistemiamo la stanza. Stiamo per rivestirci quando sentiamo la porta d’ingresso chiudersi e le voci di più persone. Nei nostri occhi lo stesso sguardo da cerbiatto che sta per essere investito da un tir. Jooheon butta i nostri vestiti sotto il suo letto e si sdraia, tirandomi contro di sé. IM spegne la luce, si mette accanto a me coprendoci col lenzuolo e mi ritrovo tra di loro, come un sandwich, di nuovo. Nemmeno stavolta mi sto lamentando. Dopo qualche secondo entra Minhyuk, che senza accendere la luce, chiede se qualcuno è in casa. IM, con la sua migliore interpretazione della voce da sonno, dice che sta dormendo con Jooheon. A quanto pare è una cosa abbastanza comune perché il più grande sia soddisfatto della risposta e se ne vada, lasciandoci da soli.  
“Sembra che il nostro piano che mi avrebbe permesso di sgusciare via non vista sia stato rovinato” commento ridacchiando sommessamente.  
“Già, non credo che riusciremmo a evitare gli altri. Soprattutto Minhyuk e Kihyun. Temo che dovrai passare la notte qui. Domattina, ti sveglio prima che qualcuno si alzi.”  
Riluttante, capisco che è l’unica soluzione, recupero il mio telefono per avvertire la mia coinquilina, in modo che non chiami la polizia nel non vedermi tornare, cenerentola dei giorni nostri. Attraverso i muri sento i membri che si preparano per terminare la giornata. Anche noi facciamo lo stesso, e cerchiamo un modo per stare in tre in un letto singolo, trovando una soluzione che avrebbe reso orgoglioso gli inventori del Tangram e del Tetris. Jooheon si mette sul fianco destro, con la schiena al muro e il braccio destro steso davanti a lui, sacrificandolo al dio della paralisi. Io mi metto con la schiena contro il suo petto, e IM si mette di fronte a me, e si autonomina come re del lenzuolo, tirandolo su a coprirci tutti. Ma sento che manca ancora qualcosa. Sono abituata a dormire abbracciata, con un peluche tra le braccia. Allora prendo il braccio sinistro di Jooheon e me lo avvolgo attorno alla vita, mettendo l’avambraccio tra i miei seni. Ma non sono ancora soddisfatta, così prendo anche il braccio sinistro di IM e lo metto vicino a quelli di Jooheon. Oh, ora si che si ragiona e ho le cose giuste da abbracciare. Con un sorriso sulle labbra mi addormento.

“Cazzo” è la prima parola che sento e per esperienza so che non è la cosa migliore, di mattina. Apro gli occhi e vedo che sono ancora avvinghiata al braccio di Jooheon, ma che il lenzuolo è solo a livello dei nostri fianchi. Probabilmente qualcuno lo ha tolto perché c’era troppo caldo, colpa mia, lo ammetto, quando dormo divento un forno. IM è girato verso la stanza e ha una mano sulla faccia. È stata la sua voce a svegliarmi. E lui è stato svegliato da un iperattivo Kihyun.  
“Cazzo” dico anche io. Non riesco a trattenere una risata, che per fortuna non mi esce a un volume troppo alto, che contagia anche IM.  
“Non voglio sapere niente,” dice Kihyun alzando le braccia “ma vi consiglio almeno di vestirvi. Gli altri stanno ancora tutti dormendo, se il vostro piano era quello di filarvela stamattina presto.”  
“Grazie hyung” dice IM. Poi rivolto a me, sorridendo di sbieco: “Scusa, credevo di riuscire ad alzarmi prima di lui, ma a quanto pare ero troppo distrutto.”  
“Ah non voglio sentire, me ne sto andando” commenta Kihyun, mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie e sparendo dalla stanza. Mi volto verso Jooheon, ma è ancora tra le braccia di Morfeo, indifferente alla conversazione appena avvenuta a pochi centimetri dalle sue orecchie. Dico ad IM che non posso andarmene senza salutarlo, e lui conviene che se lo facessi ci rimarrebbe male. Allora mi metto di fronte al rapper e gli accarezzo la faccia chiamandolo, a bassa voce per non svegliare Minhyuk, che dorme nella stessa stanza. Finalmente si sveglia ma vedo che non è del tutto cosciente, anche se ha gli occhi mezzi aperti.  
“Honey, io ora devo andare” lo avverto, spostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. Lui biascica qualcosa ma non capisco. Allora mi avvicino con l’orecchio, ma ancora non riesco a dare un senso.  
“Cino?” chiedo, confusa. Allora lui si porta un dito verso la bocca e fa sporgere le labbra. Finalmente è chiaro cosa volesse, così mi riavvicino e gli do un bacino sulle labbra, ridacchiando per quanto sia carino Jooheon addormentato. Lo copro col lenzuolo, prima di alzarmi e vestirmi. Recuperati tutti i miei averi, mi incammino con IM verso l’uscita, incontrando Kihyun in cucina che prepara qualcosa. Mi ferma e mi mette in mano un bicchiere di caffè, cosa di cui lo ringrazio infinitamente. Sulla porta dico al giovane che non c’è bisogno che mi accompagni. Restiamo a guardarci con imbarazzo per qualche istante, non sapendo cosa dire. Poi mi abbraccia e io gli do un bacio sulla guancia.  
“Ci si vede, Im Changkyun” gli dico, chiudendomi la porta alle spalle e avviandomi verso casa, serbando per sempre nel cuore il ricordo di quella notte.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto, siate clementi xD  
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta!
> 
> Pubblicata anche su EFP e Wattpad.


End file.
